walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snowleo
You have been blocked for removing the funny, the pictures must be funny. I only made the captions more wiki-materialistic and edited the pages to look a bit better... .-. Snowleo 16:46, 31 July 2008 (UTC) And ONE YEAR?! O_o someone else just keeps vandaliazing the pictures after you change them anyway... .-. That doesn't seem quite fair, I was just trying to make this wiki look better...Snowleo 16:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Help how, by removing the funny, try and make this Wiki Better I still don't get that. Anyway, why block me for one year?! O_o Why not only, like, one day or something as a warning? I won't remove the funny captions again...Snowleo 02:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Sorry if I spelt it wrong but as you created the Made Up madness thing in Zoo Tycoon wiki, I will award you as an admin. Black rhino ranger 15:50, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Uh, thanks? :P Snowleo 21:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Funny removed I thought you said you won't remove the funny captions. Black rhino ranger 17:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry BRR. I forgot for a little.Snowleo 13:25, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, why do I seem to be the ONLY one that's JUST an admin?*trys to access userrights*Vampyrum Spectrum08 00:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Just an admin? What do you mean?Snowleo 00:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Nevermind. My minds a little off today. *shakes head*--Vampyrum Spectrum08 10:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Here is a new link JA HQ Don't reveal this to other users. Black rhino ranger 13:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC) BIG MISTAKE. This is a PUBLIC site, BRR. PUBLIC site.--Connor Temple STOP IT, YOU TROPICAL LEOPARD. Black rhino ranger 15:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Most uninsultive insult ever.Snowleo 19:58, 5 January 2009 (UTC) If you revert every single one of my edits, I call you a leopard fucker. Black rhino ranger 20:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I've heard it before. Still isn't very creative.Snowleo 23:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I thought you agreed not to remove the funny That was quite a while ago. You can now consider that agreement void.Snowleo 23:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Betraying Are you betrayimg me, If you are, I shall contact catherine to remove your adminship. Lol, I highly doubt Catherine would remove my adminship for "betraying" you, because Adminship on wikias isn't based on how the owner's personal feelings are, it's based on how the user of the adminship rights behave on the wikia. Also, can you show me examples of betrayal?Snowleo 21:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) You think my drawings stink. You keep calling me the name that's old school. Black rhino ranger 07:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Drawings, really, everyone except your parents and n00blets think they stink. KL name, nobody can put a ban on free speech.Snowleo 15:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey guys, can't we all just get along?--Red Raptor 17:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Also, here's a note for you, KL. Calling someone "old-school" names OR saying their drawings stink are NOT grounds for betrayal accusations, and do not warrent a unadmining. I thought we were a ZT team. Black rhino ranger 07:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) All the same, I am not "betraying" you if I call you KL, or say your drawings stink.Snowleo 15:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :`< Please don't say my drawings stink, and stop calling me KL :`< :`< :`< Why should I? I have my free rights of speech! It's in the Constitution.~Snowleo (I'm using a different computer) If my drawings stink Then prove you can draw better than me by adding your own Fan art gallery. Black rhino ranger 12:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I will...just as soon as I can find my drawings folder...Snowleo 15:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) There! I'm done! What do you think of THOSE, huh, BRR? :P Snowleo 16:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Good but you need to work on there grasp. Black rhino ranger 17:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page talk Please read the main talk page. Black rhino ranger 17:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What do you want me to read? You cannot demote me, only the Wikia Staff can, and they would be more likely to demote you.Snowleo 17:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I WAS THE FIRST TO BE HERE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THE PICTURES MUST BE FUNNY AND I WANT IT UNENCYCLOPEDIA, I AM NOT JUST AN ADMIN, I AM THE REQUESTER AND THE MANAGER, EITHER KEEP IT OR PISS OFF, YOU WANKO. Black rhino ranger 17:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Wikia=Unencyclopedia? Does not compute. I'll stay and revert your funnies.Snowleo 17:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Please do not make it so darn boring. You are making it like an elephant's grave yard. Please stop removing the funny. I always wanted a funny wiki just like Transformers Wiki. Must have added the wiki in the wrong section. Black rhino ranger 18:06, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You should have gone to the Transformers wiki yourself if you wanted funnies. But it is too late, and now here we are, on a scientific wiki.Snowleo 18:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I was the one who requested this. Black rhino ranger 18:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What's your point?Snowleo 18:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC)